Barry Mickelthwaite
British |family = Unnamed mother |affiliations = Puddles (Formerly) Phil Collins Victor Vance Reni Wassulmaier Giorgio Forelli |vehicles = Black Stretch |businesses = Talent Manager |voice = Timothy Spall }} Barry Mickelthwaite is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a supporting character in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. History Background Barry is a Talent Manager, originally from Birmingham, England (judging by his accent). He previously managed a talking dog named Puddles, before becoming manager for singer Phil Collins. It is implied in one mission that he had a drunken sexual experience with Reni Wassulmaier in Monaco after becoming heavily inebriated with champagne, gaining the nickname "Miss Management" from Reni. Events of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories In 1984, Phil is in Vice City to for an upcoming concert. When Victor Vance meets Barry, through mututal acquaintance Reni Wassulmaier, Barry owes $3million to Forelli Family capo Giorgio Forelli, who is threatening to assassinate Phil if he does not get his money back. Phil is arriving in the city by helicopter, and Vic goes with Barry to meet Phil, who is also greeted by some Forelli gunmen. They destroy Phil's helicopter, before Vic kills the gunmen and drives Phil and Barry to Phil's hotel in a bulletproof Stretch. A few days later, Vic meets Barry, Phil and Reni at the film studio. Phil is due to perform a soundcheck for his concert at the Hyman Memorial Stadium later that day, and Barry wants Vic to ensure that the stadium is safe. Vic arrives at the stadium to find it filled with heavily-armed Forelli gang members. He kills many of them, eventually finding a basement keycard. He heads down to the basement to find some hitmen planting a bomb. Vic kills them and defuses the bomb before Phil and Barry arrive. A few weeks pass and the day of Phil's concert arrives. Vic drops Reni (who has just had his/her fourth sex change) off at the airport and heads to the concert. When he arrives, Phil is already on stage and Barry is worried that Giorgio's men are going to try something during the concert. After spotting a man trying to sabotage the lighting rig, which Phil is directly underneath, Vic heads to the top of the lighting rig and successfully fends off Giorgio's men, and Phil's concert is completed without a hitch. Following the concert, Vic congratulates Phil for his performance, and Barry decides to repay Giorgio his money to avoid any more threats to Phil's life. Phil announces he is planning to spend a few more days in Vice City on holiday, but Barry has more tour dates lined up. Phil sarcastically asks Vic if he wants to become his new manager, before suggesting Barry takes Reni's advice and get breast implants, to "accompany the real tit he uses for a head". Mission Appearances ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Kill Phil *Kill Phil: Part 2 *In the Air Tonight Gallery KillPhil-GTAVCS.jpg|Barry introduced to Victor Vance. Navigation ar:باري ميكلثوايت de:Barry Mickelthwaite es:Barry Mickelthwaite fr:Barry Mickelthwaite hu:Barry Mickelthwaite pl:Barry Mickelthwaite pt:Barry Mickelthwaite ru:Барри Микельтвейт Mickelthwaite, Barry Mickelthwaite, Barry